huelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Huo Jinhua
"We've been practicing all weekend for this! Are you ready?" ~ Huo Huo Jinhua (Chinese: 燼花火) is one of the main characters of Hueland Academy. She is a student in Class 3. Description Color Palette #414642 #eb9c37 #fcad08 #cf2d16 #5a494f Huo is a Chinese girl with a hairstyle shaped like rising smoke and a large bust. Her hair and clothing have stains of ash from her usage of her fire powers. Her Huebound clothes are a red sweater and dark-colored pants. Huo wears these long-sleeved clothes to gather more heat in order to activate her fire abilities. Huo is able to ignite her body and set it on fire without causing any major damage to herself. She is capable of manipulating the heat on her limbs to create fireballs which she can launch at high speeds. Whenever she ignites part of her body, that part will be filled with more energy, allowing her to move faster. Igniting her legs will cause her to run faster, while igniting her whole body will give her a significant boost in mobility and power. However, keeping part of her body on fire for too long will result in overheating (which she feels as a burning feeling) and too much heat may cause permanent damage. She tends to burn her clothing as a result of heating up her body. Personality Huo is brave, tomboyish and extroverted. She is a braggart and likes to show off her skills, and gets annoyed when nobody is paying attention to her. Huo is easily excitable and idolizes Huelanders with powerful abilities, wishing to spar with them someday. She shares interests with her closest friend Matsuei and they tend to get in trouble sometimes, with their friend Taeuda acting as a voice of reason for both of them. Huo is obsessed with attention and others' views toward her, to the point where she will beg unrelentingly for a chance to prove herself. She hates when people ignore or criticize her, and will stay in a bad mood until she gets validated. As she reveals, Huo's attitude stems from the death of her brother and her parents' high expectations of her as the current eldest sibling in her family and the caretaker of her sister Xiaohuo. Relationships Matsuei Tsuyoryu Huo and Matsuei have known each other since the fourth grade, and they have been inseparable friends. They enjoy training with each other and participating in thrill activities. Though, their relationship can be filled with tension sometimes, and they tend to have arguments that descend into hate, as shown in the Camp Arc. Taeuda Gyeolbing Taeuda is best friends with Huo and Matsuei, to the point where the three girls have formed their own collective trio. Tauda encourages Huo to follow her aspirations and enjoys sparring with her. Though, Tauda is usually the most sane member of the trio, and tries to reason with Huo if she's going to make a decision that will end with her getting into trouble. Patrick Terraby Huo was the first new friend Patrick made in the academy, meeting after accidentally shooting a fireball at him. She has an admiration for Patrick, to the point where she suspects she has a crush on him. She and Matsuei mutually share interest in him and talk about him together in private, though Taeuda stops them from messing up their plans. Trivia * Huo is one of the first Huelanders to be created, being made on the same day as Patrick, Lilian, Vishaila and Nyorotsuru. * Huo's name comes from the Chinese words for "fire" (火 huo), "ember" (燼 jin) and "flower" (花 hua). Gallery Artworks Huo's oldest design.PNG|Huo's prototype design Huo Jinhua 2018.PNG|Huo's design in 2018. Huo Hueland Camp.PNG|Huo's attire in Hueland Camp. Huo + Tirell Fusion.PNG|The Huo + Tirell Fusion.